


"Please?" Markus & Simon Angst *FINISHED*

by CumSlug



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CumSlug/pseuds/CumSlug
Summary: Simon's eyes filled with tears as he stared at Markus in disgust, his metal heart pounded so slowly he felt his knees go weak. His whole body went weak, Simon's fingers tingled as he placed them against his thighs. Simon fell to the floor, the hard crunch his plastic skin made as it hit the floor echoed through Markus's ears. It hurt. Everything hurt.
Relationships: Markus & Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 39





	"Please?" Markus & Simon Angst *FINISHED*

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kidcore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidcore/gifts).



Simon's eyes filled with tears as he stared at Markus in disgust, his metal heart pounded so slowly he felt his knees go weak. His whole body went weak, Simon's fingers tingled as he placed them against his thighs. Simon fell to the floor, the hard crunch his plastic skin made as it hit the floor echoed through Markus's ears. It hurt. Everything hurt. "How could you Markus?" Simon's voice cracked as he spoke, tears flooding down his cheeks. Simon felt his cheeks heat up, a light blue blush spread across his face and neck. 

Markus just looked at Simon, a familiar feeling of guilt bubbling in his gut. Markus couldn't stop thinking about how he betrayed Simon during the attack on Jericho. His mind wouldn't let him. Every thought, every feeling, every-thing reminded him of Simon. From the packets of blue blood in his duffel bag to the warm blonde that many androids seemed to possess. Everything reminded him of Simon. Markus's chest hurt so bad, he grabbed onto the rough fabric covering where his heart was. Markus held tight as he stared at Simon, his arm still dripping with blue blood. It was so quiet he could distinctly hear the harsh drops of blood hit the floor.

  
"Simon." Markus huffed, his whole body felt cold. Either it was the horrible unbearable feeling of disgust with himself or the image of Simon crying that made him feel colder than anything.  
"God Simon I'm-" Markus choked, his throat felt as if it was gonna explode from the dreadful pressure that made it almost impossible for Markus to continue. Markus's hands shook, he just wanted this feeling to go away. He just wanted to feel something other than this horrific feeling. He just wanted to feel okay. Markus shut his eyes hard, his breathing increasing with every second. Markus panted as his body started to shake, a pang of remorse shot through his body like a bullet, making him fall to his knees.   
"Please," Markus begged as he fell to the ground, every inch of his synthetic skin burning with guilt. "Markus. Markus." Simon sobbed, he lifted his bleeding, bruised hand up to his face to wipe his tears. "Why Markus? Why?" Every second felt like an hour to Markus, the days were too long. "Please Simon, please. I- I love you!" Markus screamed, he didn't know how much of this he could take. Everything felt like too much. 

Markus opened his eyes, tears spilling down his face like a waterfall. Markus stared at the cold lifeless eyes of Simon, Simon's mouth was wide open, blue blood leaking down his chin. Markus blinked, then blinked again. God, he should have saved Simon instead of North. Markus watched as Simon slowly disappeared from his vision, his heart pounded so fast. Markus hated having hallucinations of Simon, they always left him to feel emptier than before, leaving Markus alone with his thoughts. "Please don't go.," Markus whispered, his voice rough and vacant. Markus knew his words were worthless, but he couldn't stop himself. He still had so much to say to Simon. Markus's mind felt empty, all he wanted to do right now was hug Simon. Feel his warm arms wrap tightly around his neck again. Hear him hum with happiness as he tangled his hands in Markus's hair. Markus just wanted to feel Simon again.   
"Please?" Markus whimpered, as Simon's image completely vanished.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all, if you have any suggestions or prompts you would like me to write feel free to comment them. :)


End file.
